temperancengfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor God/desses
'''The Childish Goddess: Aileo''' = Also named the 'The Childish Goddess', Aileo, is the daughter of Islena and Grim. Known for being incredibly shallow, vain, and stubborn, Aileo's main concern is the amount of followers that she has. = = Aileo's one and only creation would be the Alimenti. Her first followers pleased her so much that she granted them the ability to increase their power by drawing on the energy around them. A first her followers were overjoyed. They could eat the energy of anything and anyone and use it to live longer and stay beautiful their entire lives. The power was too uncontrolled, however, and those 'gifted' with this ability found that they could kill people with the force of their hunger, and if they did not feed then their bodies would waste away in order to feed itself. They pleaded with Aileo to take the power away, and the goddess was furious that they would deny her gift to them. Instead of removing the power of the Alimenti, she merely placed restrictions on it and made it so that entire bloodlines would be cursed as Alimenti. = = Centuries passed and many of the Alimenti lines died out, having destroyed themselves as their bodies grew too hungry. By then the government had realized what an asset their abilities were, and pleaded with Aileo to consider creating a new bloodline. She refused to give the power away freely, but claimed that any who performed a ritual in her name and declared her their patron could become an Alimenti. Since then it became an incredibly well-kept secret that the former Council of Temperance had been turning certain members of the intelligence agency into Alimenti. = '''The Goddess Of Dreams: Briseis''' = Briseis is rumored to be one of Jasmine and Esmeralda's many children and holds an important place in the godly realm as overseer of the unconscious illusions humans call 'dreams'. Before her birth, humans were not visited by visions or images when they slept. According to the theories of divine scholars, Briseis was conceived shortly after the passing of Simone. As the ethereal embodiment of hope, creativity, and ambition, Briseis was charged with presiding over Aurora, the dream world. = '''The Dream World of Aurora''' = When a mortal slips from consciousness a messenger--called a Mere'rad--is summoned. The Mere'rad binds a link between Aurora and the human soul which stitches the mind into the dream world. Each encounter in Aurora is distinct, though occasionally one mind will cross another and allow them both to share an experience. Mortals whom partake in the same dream immediately tie their conscious minds together, enabling them to meet in Aurora even when the distance separating them is great. Though rare among natural beings, this otherworldly process of binding is exceedingly common in Sparks and intuitive mortals. = '''Divine Visions''' = Aurora is an intangible realm perceived differently by all whom enter into its bounds. In rare instances, however, Briseis will personally seek out a soul to relay messages from her fellow gods and goddesses in a mortal's dream. Depending on the nature of the intended message, sometimes she will appear in physical form to distribute it and give a gift to the recipient. = '''Nightmares''' = Mere'rads are often engaged by malevolent forces from Grim's domain. Those messengers interrupted before a human's soul is connected to Aurora will die, leaving their charge vulnerable to Grim's spectral agents. Like the Mere'rads, these agents can establish links between a soul and their native realm. Souls connected to Grim's Domain are subject to nightmares, night terrors, waking anxiety, and other harmful psychological effects that can scar their minds. Mortals plagued by immense stress, pain, or inner turmoil are twice as likely to fall prey to Grim's dream snatching servants. They are easily won from Mere'rads and susceptible to repeated attacks if they are not psychologically fit before resting. = '''Briseis The Muse''' = Many find her startling beauty reminiscent of a glorious white phoenix. Silken curls the color of fresh snow sway above her shoulders. Her slanted eyes are a bright, twinkling turquoise that offset the alabaster hue of her skin. Her prominent cheekbones are covered by a veil glittering with ruby and silver dust. Contemporary artists attempt to capture the essence of her wise, innovative looks by dressing her in streaked dresses and plumed capes. Those worthy enough to be graced by her presence in Aurora attest to seeing her garbed in an elegant robe of shimmering silver and opal. Briseis's phenomenal beauty is the muse of many artists and poets across Tempera. Presiding over Aurora is no task for gods or goddesses unmoved by art or emotion. Briseis is portrayed as lyrical, often poetic, in her speech and manner. Words flow from her mouth with the fluidity of a calm river. She wields her tongue with cool force and is unafraid to speak out against her brethren. Most mortals revere Briseis for her poised grace, unchallengeable merit, and the benevolence in which she governs their dreams. = '''The Goddess Of Beauty: Desirae''' = Scholars today often confuse the Goddess Desirae with her older sister, Ismene, which is a mistake not all too uncommon to make. As a symbol of all things aesthetically pleasing and desirable it has been argued that she is more associated with sexual power than the goddess of Fertility. She represents the sense of longing and poetry that dwells within artists, not too unlike Briseis. In fact, many today wonder whether she is not one or both of the goddesses who inspire either aspects of her domain. Regardless, men and women alike have payed homage to her since the late 500s, though her temples have existed for far longer. = '''The Golden Woman''' = Desirae is thought to embody the concepts of mystery and craving. She is falsely represented in much literature as a kind serpent who punishes aggressors to all things good or precious. In actuality she is nearly impossible to please and even harder to impress enough to warrant attention. She behaves with a sort of high-handed arrogance and has an easily roused temper. Her followers are often considered to emulate these traits to some degree, being either haughty, rebellious, or egotistical. Desirae is, of course, highly promiscuous and has frequent trysts with mortals she considers worthy of her time. = '''Aura of Irresistibility''' = Intangible but perpetually present, Desirae’s aura of allure is a blessing nearly all mortals covet. It is the reason even the controversially attractive members of high society are regarded as irresistible. Once upon a time all it required to earn her favor were diligent prayers and ceremony. With the passage of time and evolution of mankind her requirements rose exceedingly high. Currently, the only known methods of attracting Desirae’s blessing are superior public feats and careful maintenance of both appearance and social image. She never bestows her gift to those highly devoted to other gods, however, and may become vengeful when abandoned by a follower to service one of her siblings. = '''It Is All In The Execution''' = Despite being an inspiration of the word ‘Desire’ and the deity of all forms of beauty, Desirae is not considered to be exceedingly attractive herself. In fact, she is considered plain in every sense. Modern artists have romanticized her appearance however, giving her a decidedly sensual figure and exotic facial features. She is claimed to have long, wavy hair the pallor of gold, narrow eyes the color of washed steel, and skin the shade of fresh cream. Her attire differentiates with the age, though she is most remembered for her appearance during the renaissance age for being dressed in a linen gown and silk cape. = '''The God Of Luck''' = Of all of Jasmine’s children Cyrus is claimed to be one of the most mischievous divines and known in many fables for tricking his siblings. Mortals from all walks of life give reverence to him for his ability to bestow good luck and bad luck. The emergence of his cults is fairly recent, spanning some seventeen hundred years, despite findings that suggest he is one of the oldest gods. Much of the speculation surrounding his birth, and even his validity as a god, stems from ancient texts depicting him as a child of his sister, the Goddess Desirae, and a Babylonian conqueror. = '''What Is Done Is Fair''' = In old Rowanian folklore ‘What’s Done is Fair’, Cyrus is recalled as an unpredictable youth who is seemingly always amused but takes his views of fairness very seriously. He is seen in said story as rewarding a clever thief for revealing a tyrant. Although this tale in particular portrays him as a lover of heroes he, like many of his siblings, is a neutral god and favors any mortal with wit enough to best those of better advantage. = '''Lord Luck''' = The relationship between Cyrus’s gifts of fortune and misfortune have been argued for millennia. All that is evident is his ability to bless mortals with an innate talent for success in most endeavors while adversely cursing other mortals with a penchant for failing in most endeavors. It is not known what attracts his favor nor whether either form of luck is permanent or a result of his direct intervention. = '''Face Of An Angel''' = Artists of the modern day have taken to portraying Cyrus as young man, rather than adolescent, with long lemon-yellow hair, slanted light brown eyes, and tanned skin—however the three former are the only elements true to his appearance. In reality he is in fact a young boy of a small, yet athletic, build. He is usually garbed in bright, cheery colors and wears apparel similar to the medieval era. The most acute depiction of Cyrus is a painting by Sergio Marcellus, an italian artist of the 5400s. =